


Bonhomía.

by Antoshka



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Romantico, What If...?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoshka/pseuds/Antoshka
Summary: Cuando creía todo sin sentido, llegó alguien a su vida y le había dado sentido a la misma.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Los personajes no me pertenecen todos ellos son de sus respectivos autores.

Era ya pasadas las nueve de la mañana y aun se mantenía en su lugar, sentado en esa pequeña cama que debería caber solo una persona, pero pudo aguantar a los dos, tendría que levantarse e irse; sin embargo, allí se hallaba mirando en un absoluto silencio a su compañero que aun descansaba, el pequeño nerd, Peter Parker.  
  
  
  
¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando ahora por la cabeza a Tony Stark? ¿Había enloquecido? ¿Le dejaron extrañas secuelas en su cabeza todos los acontecimientos ocurridos desde la invasión de los Chitauri? ¿O acaso estaba enfermando? No estaba seguro en lo absoluto, pero desde que termino su riña con el Capitán América, había tenido unos pequeños instantes de poder ver con otros ojos al chico arácnido, no solo en como vivía su día a día, sino también el cómo era por dentro.  
  
  
  
Era un niño bastante acendrado, podría decirse que superaba a Rogers, y si bien, tenía desconfianza de las personas que no tuvieran a la vista un pasado oscuro, con Spider-Man era todo más diferente.  
  
  
  
Miró a su alrededor, todo iluminado por la ventana completamente abierta, era una persona simple, pero feliz por cómo se lo notaba.  
  
  
  
Se dirigió ahora al suelo, encontrándose con las ropas de ambos, no iba a mentir, cada vez que su hermosa tía no estaba en casa, solía a Tony _“saltársele los fusibles”_ de la desesperación por unir ambos cuerpos con Peter, y ahí es donde podía notar lo puro que era, justamente, por muy loco que suene, en el sexo.  
  
  
  
Recordaba cada momento, como se retorcía del placer bajo su cuerpo; como su piel pálida enrojecía al instante por cada frase subida de tono que le decía y que jamás Parker había escuchado en toda su vida, aquellos gemidos ahogados a cada estocada que arremetía contra su cuerpo que había dejado de ser virgen gracias a él.  
  
  
  
  
He allí la respuesta, Peter había sido más que un apoyo para él, un hombro con el cual llorar cuando caía en esas crisis nerviosas incontrolables, él era su todo desde hace tiempo y hasta hace poco pudo darse cuenta de lo valioso que era para él.  
  
  
  
  
  
De todo el dinero que Anthony Stark podía tener, Peter Parker valía mucho más, muchísimo.  
  
  
  
  
Regresó su mirada al menor y acarició su cabeza suavemente, mientras este roncaba por lo bajo. Enredaba sus dedos en su pelo y sonreía de forma inconsciente como el arácnido descansaba como un bebé.  
  
  
  
Deseaba que este momento jamás terminase, que pudiera disfrutarlo al máximo todos los días, por el resto de su vida; sin embargo, para hacer eso, debería de hablar con la tía del enano, ¿Cómo podría explicarle que su sobrino era homosexual? Bueno eso sería sencillo, más complicado será preguntarle cómo acabo por acostarse con él.  
  
  
  
  
Se encorvó en ese instante al lado de Peter, posando sus labios en los de él, como una forma de despertarlo y vaya que funcionó; había sido un simple roce y ya podía notar los parpados del castaño moverse en señal de que estaba despertando.  
  
  
  
 **—¿Señor Stark?… —** Preguntó adormilado viéndolo con los ojos entornados, Tony por dentro aguantaba la risa de verlo de aquella forma.  
  
  
  
 **—No sé si sabías que tienes 5 minutos antes de llegar a clase. —** Dijo en una suma tranquilidad y se hizo a un lado apenas Peter se levantó alterado para vestirse, no tenía tiempo ni de ducharse antes. Stark, por su lado, solo disfrutaba de ver su desesperación, como si fuera el fin del mundo faltar un solo día a clase; sin embargo, para Peter lo era todo **—Tranquilo chico araña yo te llevo, cálmate antes de que explotes o me hagas explotar a mí con el escándalo que haces.  
  
**  
  
  
No iba a mentir, esto se había vuelto una razón para vivir en él, algo de lo que si merecía la pena de levantarse de la cama.


End file.
